This patent application relates to a wireless communication system and particularly to a space time labelling technique for wireless communication systems.
Next generation wireless communication systems demand higher data rates, spectral efficiency and link reliability. Hence, in recent years, there has been an upsurge in research regarding multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) antenna systems to meet next generation wireless communication systems criteria. Several transmission schemes have been proposed to meet the above criteria.
However, these systems suffer high inter-channel interference (ICI) and require inter-antenna synchronisation (IAS). Furthermore, in order to achieve optimal bit error rate (BER) performance, these systems require detection schemes with high computational complexity, e.g. maximum-likelihood (ML) detection.
The present invention provides an improved wireless communication.